This invention relates to a fuel valve for a liquid fuel campstove.
A liquid fuel campstove generally includes a fuel tank, a fuel conduit including a generator tube, and a burner assembly which is supplied with fuel by the fuel conduit. A fuel valve in the fuel conduit opens and closes the fuel passage in the conduit. The valve is operated by a control knob, and the control knob conventionally rotates about two full turns between closed and fully open positions.
U.S. Reissue Pat. No. 29,457 describes a fuel valve in which the control knob rotates about 90.degree. between the closed position and a light position, another 30.degree. between the light position and the fully open position, and another 60.degree. from the fully open position to a low position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,582 describes a lantern which includes a valve core for opening and closing fuel flow to the burner.
The invention provides a valve assembly for a liquid fuel campstove which moves from the off position to a fully open position in one-half turn or 180.degree.. The valve includes a valve stem which rotates within a valve body. A pin on the valve body extends into a helical slot in the valve stem, and the valve stem moves axially as it rotates. When the valve stem is rotated from the off position, a camming surface on the valve stem engages a valve core to open the valve core. A rod extends axially from the valve stem, and a needle on the end of the rod meters fuel flow through a fuel orifice as the valve stem and rod move axially.